The blue flame Aoi Hono
by riddlefiddleai
Summary: "When the blue flames shows, death is near," those were the words of the boy who sees the future. Naru, Mai and gang are launched into a world of horror, mystery and hidden secrets. Their toughest challenge yet, and time is running out.
1. Prologue The dancing head

Hohoho, Riddlefiddleai (wonder why I named myself that) is back, and with a new ghost hunt series, this is just the prologue :D. yeah I said was going international, but to write that I would need to do more research, so after this trilogy I would write the international one. Right now, please enjoy this story. Hope you like it :D.

The blue flame

-Aoi Hono-

Prologue

**For all his life, the boy has never seen the outside world. Locked up in a small room, his world was small and vague. Each day passes with the click of the wooden doors and the whispers of his servants. He was the king of his dynasty, the heir of a great clan. **

**Yet here he was locked in the small little room.**

**The boy's world was small; all he knew were two things. He was blind…**

**And he could predict the future.**

_The man was panting hard, sweat trickled down his fore head. The end was coming and he knew it. The man was afraid very afraid. He should have taken the warnings earlier; he should have listened to the pleas. Yet, he did not and here he was._

_The man whimpered as a shadow past the small house behind him. He couldn't hear them, but he knew they were there. _

"_Please," he whispered, praying for the first time, "If there is a god, please, help me," he whispered. _

**The boy did not know when it started, but since then, he had been locked in his little room. His room situated in a tall tower high off the ground overlooked a village with interlacing houses and there three of the houses burnt a bright blue.**

"**The blue flame," he whispered.**

_The man whimpered, the shadows were gaining on him. He ran fast, quickly through the houses. Stumbling across alleys and over rubbish bins. A cat shrieked nearby and the man's heart skipped a beat. The shadows black and silent, shapeless and swift moved through the alleys like a silent wind._

_Without a sound, without a word, they moved towards him._

"_it's not a curse, I'm dreaming," the man whispered over and over again._

_He was having a bad dream, he thought, he wasn't here at all._

_He was just having a bad dream._

"_**The flames speak for itself," **_

_Somehow those words rang in the man's mind._

"_Oh God," the man whispered. There was a loud scuffling sound as the men's neck twisted in an odd angle, rotating round its axis a few times. The spinning of the head stopped, and the man's head, face full of agony, fell to the ground with a thud._

_Soon, silence returned and the night was dark once again. _

**The boy stared at the blue flames that were engulfing the houses of 3. They formed a pattern, a random pattern that only the boy knew what it meant. **

"**When the blue flames blows, the shadows begin to move," he whispered, "Quarter past 12 if you do not move , the shadows would come to play, half past 12 if you do not move, the Giants would come to play, full past hour if you do not move, the fairies would come to play. Half past one if you do not move, hell would meet your day."**


	2. Summer's curse

An ok folk, chapter 1 is out…hehehe guess whether you can figure out what language I have written other than English. The story would get better, and I would continue. Ah yes, next chapter would contain lots of gruesome stuff, so I have warned you : D

The blue flame

File 1#

Summer's curse

Mai Taniyama, a healthy bustling 16 year old girl walked down the train station of Shinjuku into the buy streets. The school had just released them, and a long summer had been placed out for Mai. Normally, Mai would have lazed around her very own apartment; however a few minutes ago Naru her cynical, obnoxious boss called her and with the same cold voice informed her that they would be going on a holiday.

Mai walked into the office, her lips parched from the heat. "Water," she muttered to herself.

Naru's voice sounded from one of the rooms, and Mai instinctively reached for the tea pot.

"Mai, Tea," two words were all it took.

A few moments later, a very thirsty Mai entered the room with one cup of piping hot tea and set it down on Naru's desk. Naru turned; the blacked haired, paled handsome face youth took the cup and sipped it. "Too bland," he commented.

Mai uttered a curse under her breadth.

"I shall remake it," she seethes.

"No need," Naru remarked before gesturing for her to take a seat. "We would be having guest shortly."

Mai raised her eye brow, "You know Naru, wouldn't it better if you told me what's going on yourself?"

Naru sipped his tea in silence.

A few moments later, Lin, the tall silent Chinese man entered the room. His presence wasn't big and Mai did not notice him at first.

"Lin…" Mai said when she did notice him before turning to peer at the ragged man Lin has just brought in. The man had high hollow cheeks bones, black bags under his eyes and swollen lips. There were dirt in his hair and parts of his black suited clothes were ripped in some places.

It was clear to Mai that the man had not been sleeping well… or eating either.

"Were you the man who called me?" Naru asked the man, no greetings what so ever. His question was straight to the point, clear and concise. Mai thought it was rude, but the man did not seem to mind, instead he looked rather happy to skip the formalities.

The man staggered to the green couch Mai was seated on and sat. he cupped his head in his hands and he started to sob. Lin raised his eye brows; Naru remained silent, though occasionally sipping his tea. There was an odd tension to the room. One Mai never felt before.

"What's up guys?" Bou-san voice rang from the entrance. Mai was so relief to have someone normal beside her that she could hug Bou.

"Bou-san, you're here, take a seat, I'll make tea," she exclaimed.

"Well, I never thought my arrival can make someone so happy," Bou-san chirped. He walked towards the couch and sat next to the sobbing man.

"Hmm…" Bou-san said, "Did we have another job?"

"Apparently yes," Naru said. Mai reappeared and set a piping hot cup of tea down on the table for Bou-san.

"Thank you, Mai," Bou-san intoned and Mai beamed before turning to Naru and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"See, he thanked me," she protested.

Naru ignored her even more.

"Moving on," Naru said, sitting in the couch opposite of the man, "Why did you call me?"

The man choked before looking up. From her angle, Mai could see that the man looked really tired. It was as if he hasn't slept for nights.

"Please…" the man stammered, "Y…you got to help me."

The man looked at Naru with pleading eyes. "I haven't been able to sleep a wink these past few days…I had been running, if I don't, I'm doomed…I would die."

Naru raised his eye brows. "Mai, get our customer some tea," he ordered. Mai sighed and did so reluctantly. When she came back later, the man was speaking, rambling words that Mai could not understand.

"Calm down, hey calm down dude," Bou-san told the man, who took in a few furious deep breadths before continuing.

"I came from a village named Uzi, for many generations the Uzi's have been haunted by a curse that only befalls the people in the Uzi village…a curse that have befallen me."

"A curse?" Naru asked, the man nodded furiously, his pupils dilating in fear as he said it.

"The seer has seen my future, he has seen the coming of the blue flame, they would come and take me, they would take me away!" the man almost exclaimed. As he said this, the man slumped again, sobbing in his hands.

"I can't take it anymore, if I don't run, they would get me, they would get me…" he muttered.

"If it's a curse you're talking about any medium across the street could help you with it, why then come to us?" Lin asked the man. His voice cold and sharp. The man winced and looks up. "There is nothing they can do…nothing at all, this curse is not a petty one, it has been passed down through generations, the curse is the work of the devil himself!"

"What curse are we talking about?" Naru asked.

The man quivered, and turned to face Mai.

Mai shivered; there was something about the man, something that made Mai's very soul shiver. "Girl…you should know," he whispered.

"Kogda siniĭ udarov plameni, teni nachinayut dvigatʹsya," he whispered, "Kvartal za poslednie 12, yesli ne dvigatʹsya, teni pridet igratʹ, polovina 12, yesli ne dvigatʹsya, giganty budut prihoditʹ igratʹ, polnaya posledniĭ chas, yesli ne dvigatʹsya, fyei pridet igratʹ. Polovina 1, yesli ne dvigatʹsya, chert by vstretitʹ svoĭ denʹ."

Mai felt her heart thumping faster. The man's eyes drilled into her very soul. Those black lifeless tired eyes of his.

"Mai!"

Mai looked up and realized she was on the ground; the ceiling was above her and the worried faces of Naru and Bou-san was looking down at her. "What happen?" she muttered. She rubbed her head and with the help of Bou-san stood up.

Lin had grabbed a hold of the man who was protesting in pain.

"What did you do to her?" Bou-san asked the man in outrage. Naru merely flicked his head and Lin let the man go. The man was smiling.

"You understand," he told Mai, who was suddenly overcome with a wave of nauseas. "You have the power…"

"What have you done to her?" Bou-san shouted. Mai felt like puking, the room spun. The man was laughing, his laugh mixing her up.

"Could you explain yourself," Naru spoke, this time his voice was as hard as steel. The man was quiet, he looked at Mai who was being held up by Bou-san and he smiled again. "Lin," Naru said, there was an urgent tone in his voice.

Lin nodded, picked the man up and threw the man out of the office.

"Wait," the man shouted, "Wait, please help me."

"Then, what have you done to her," Naru asked.

The man did not answer, instead his voice changed a little, and there was a slight malice in it. A low, gurgled noise that had a high pitch too it…it did not sound human.

"He welcomes you," the man spoke; there was something about him that was different.

"Lin, shut the door," Naru ordered and Lin did so. The man banged on the door so hard it rattled. "He welcomes you to the doors of hell."

Somewhere a church bell chimes, signaling that it was 12 noon.

"He would come…" the man whispered, before screaming a long drawn scream. Mai grabs her head in pain. Somewhere deep in her memory, the feeling of pure terror ripped through her veins and she screamed too.

The voices ripped through her mind, and she could hear the chants, the chants she found vaguely familiar.

"He was coming, he was coming…he was coming…"

The church bells chimed one more, then the voices stopped. Mai would have collapsed if it weren't for Bou-san holding her up.

The man who had once asked for help was now gone. Lin raised an eye brow and Naru settled down on the couch again, obviously thinking very hard.

"What do you make out of that?" Bou-san shouted at Naru, "That dude, just did something on Mai."

"Actually I feel fine now," Mai commented, rubbing her throbbing head.

"You shut up," Bou-san told her and Mai pouted.

"Hypnosis," Naru replied, "The man had all the symptoms of someone being hypnotized."

"It was not a curse," he continued, before taking up his cup and sipping it. "I assure you Bou-san, Mai would be alright and the man would be locked up in a mental institution tomorrow."

Suddenly, there was the screeching of tires and a loud bang. Mai and Bou-san ran towards the windows. Mai gave out a long drawn scream and Bou-san gasped. Lin winced and Naru walked over calmly.

"No," Mai whispered.

"Look like we got a case," Naru said, his eyes grim.

They're lying on the roads of Shinjuku was the man from just now. His head spun of his neck, lying in a red growing pool of blood. For some reason, the man was glowing a faint blue, as if burning up a blue flame.

Kogda siniĭ udarov plameni, teni nachinayut dvigatʹsya. Kvartal za poslednie 12, yesli ne dvigatʹsya, teni pridet igratʹ, polovina 12, yesli ne dvigatʹsya, giganty budut prihoditʹ igratʹ, polnaya posledniĭ chas, yesli ne dvigatʹsya, fyei pridet igratʹ. Polovina 1, yesli ne dvigatʹsya, chert by vstretitʹ svoĭ denʹ.

**The man curled deep in his corner, looking at the figures that stood outside his door. They cast shadows into the room, shadows that crawled around and around, whispering. Somewhere, his alarm clocked chimed, it was exactly half past 12.**

**The man whimpered as the shadows grew longer and longer.**

**They were out there, moving silently. They could wait no longer.**

**If he did not run, he was dead.**

"**Pozhary budut sotrudnichatʹ…"**

**The shadows grew and grew until the blackness covered every part of the room. The door creaked open suddenly, it opened slowly. The man's heart thumped loudly in his chest, until that was the only thing he could hear.**

**He heard somebody whisper, beside his ear. The man screamed and flung himself backwards.**

**He felt something cold re appearing behind him. Before he could utter another word, a force took him by surprise. He could only gasp.**

**Soon, the world was spinning around him, he heard multiple joint break, felt the world slipping past his gaze, felt something falling to the ground.**

"**No," he whispered. **

"**May he bless your soul," **

**The man gasped as he fell to the ground.**

**The shadows were here…burning up in blue flame was he, himself.**

"Please tell me you got us a hotel room," Ayako complained. Mai sighed. She has been listening to the woman complain for almost an hour now and it was beginning to wear her out.

"We're on a secluded Island, just off the coast of Japan, there is no lodging…" Masako told the woman who sighed again. "Why did I decide to take up this case," Ayako muttered, wiping sweat off her brow.

"Because nobody else who take you," Masako added.

"Why you-"

"Why you what?" Masako rebutted.

Mai shook her head and turned to help Naru and Lin unload the equipment.

"I really do hope Bou-san and John have found us some lodging," she told Naru who shrugged, "They would, it was chief himself, who has invited us here."

Mai frowned, "Don't you find it weird Naru…everything about this case reeks."

"And that is why we are here," Naru said grimly, taking out a video camera from its case and handing it to Mai. "To solve everything."

"Well aren't you a genius," Mai said cheekily to Naru who took the camera back from Mai.

"I am, at least with more brains that you."

"Hey!"


End file.
